1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to therapeutic acne treating-wound healing compositions useful for the topical treatment of acne vulgaris. More particularly, the acne treating-wound healing compositions comprise tretinoin and a wound healing composition and/or its metabolites. This invention also pertains to methods for preparing and using the acne treating-wound healing compositions and the pharmaceutical products in which the therapeutic compositions may be used. This invention also relates to methods for employing the therapeutic acne treating-wound healing compositions to treat wrinkles.
A preferred embodiment of the therapeutic wound healing composition of this invention comprises (a) pyruvate selected from the group consisting of pyruvic acid, pharmaceutically acceptable salts of pyruvic acid, and mixtures thereof, (b) an antioxidant, and (c) a mixture of saturated and unsaturated fatty acids wherein the fatty acids are those fatty acids required for the repair of cellular membranes and resuscitation of mammalian cells.
2. Description of the Background